


Welcome Home

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates being left behind, but welcome home sex is always fun.</p><p>For the  meme prompt in round 17: <a href="http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_li1sxt2VTj1qd2dcwo1_500.gif">picture prompt</a> <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19177.html?thread=44610025#t44610025">
Ariadne gets a very enthusiastic welcome home (and next time don't be gone so long).</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

When Arthur was recognized by the subject, he had no choice but to back off from the job he and Ariadne were working on. A different point man had to be hired for going into the dream, and it rankled to have to pretend that he was scared off by the subject's bodyguards. It would be quickly done, at least, but staying behind in his apartment was _boring._ Occasionally sending sexy text messages to Ariadne helped a little, but it wasn't the same as telling her in person what he wanted to do.

Arthur waited restlessly for Ariadne's return. It was a simple job, after all, though she would be awake and watching over the sleepers. He knew she could handle herself, so he wasn't truly worried for her safety.

He all but pounced on her as soon as she walked through the door, pushing her against the wall as he licked into her mouth. "I missed you," he growled next to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hooked a leg around his waist.

"I missed you, too," she murmured. She ran her nails across his back, just hard enough for him to feel it through his shirt.

Arthur helped her it take off, then kissed her hungrily. Her hands roamed across his chest and back. "You're wearing too many clothes," he groaned as he broke the kiss for air.

"So are you," she returned with a cheeky grin.

They took off their clothes, touching skin as it was bared. He devoured her mouth, stealing her breath and making her pant in desire. Arthur grinned at the sight of her mound, shaved bare and smooth to the touch. "You weren't kidding about missing me, were you?" he teased.

"I might have been thinking of you," Ariadne conceded with a smile. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "You like?"

"Oh yeah, I like," Arthur replied. He dropped to his knees to kiss her smooth skin, then licked at her slit. "Is this what you wanted when you shaved it all off? Did you want me to eat you out?"

Ariadne's breath caught. "Yes," she whispered, scratching at his scalp. "I like it when you lick me," she said, her breath fracturing.

Arthur closed his mouth over her sex, tonguing her clit hood. She arched into him, gasping and rocking her hips. He worked his tongue against her, fingers biting into her hips to keep her steady. Ariadne trembled as he worked at her, knees nearly buckling as she approached orgasm. Arthur started moving backward, still on his knees, drawing Ariadne forward. She stumbled, nearly tripping and falling. Arthur released her and tugged on her hand. "Bed?"

"Hell yeah," she agreed, grinning.

Tumbling onto the bed, Arthur kissed her ravenously, hands roaming across her torso. His thigh was between her legs, and she rubbed her clit against him. He grinned against her mouth and closed one hand over her rear, squeezing. He pulled her hips, helping her to rock faster against him. Mewling, Ariadne's hands tightened on his arms. "Close," she panted, voice nearly sliding into a whine.

"Come for me," Arthur growled, fingers sliding across the curve of her ass and tracing the puckered hole. "And then I'll fuck you here." Ariadne only moaned, still grinding against his leg, his cock rubbing against her stomach. "I'll fuck you hard and fast, just as you like it, and make you scream when you come."

"Please," Ariadne gasped. "Please, Arthur, now, I want it so much..."

She came with a cry, trembling in his arms. Arthur shifted their positions so that Ariadne's back was against his front. He thrust inside her a few times to coat his cock with her wetness, then his fingers. Ariadne's rear was still tight, so he urged her to reach into the bedside table for lube. Slicking his fingers liberally, he worked her open. When she was loose and ready, he pushed into her ass and rubbed her clit with his wet fingers, moving fast and rough.

"God, you're so tight," he growled into her ear. "You feel so fucking amazing, Ariadne." She gasped, writhing under his touch, head thrown back. She was overwhelmed by the sensation of his cock as he moved in and out of her, fingers on her clit.

"That feels good," she moaned, hands reflexively tightening on her thigh as she held her legs open. "Arthur," she moaned, head lolling. She gave a long a long, lusty groan when she was unable to say anything else.

"Not good enough, Ariadne. I want to hear you scream."

Moving faster and rubbing harder, Arthur bucked his hips to make her gasp and moan even more loudly. He flicked her clit faster, knowing that would be what got her off. Ariadne liked the sensation of anal sex, but she didn't get as much out of it as he did. With this position, they could both be happy.

He could feel her tense up as she groaned his name, almost the scream he wanted. She was making incoherent noises of pleasure, and Arthur was grunting with the effort to keep up that pace. He was too close, and tried focusing on his breathing or the feel of her clit beneath his fingers. Despite that, he came, hips stuttering and rhythm faltering slightly. Ariadne wiggled above him, nearly wailing. He rubbed at her again, breath hot by her ear. "Come for me," he gasped. "Your turn..."

Ariadne tightened almost to the point of pain for Arthur, and he let out a hiss as she came with a cry that was as close to scream as she ever got. She collapsed on his chest, limbs limp. Ariadne let out a soft sigh as Arthur shimmied enough to pull out of her. "Oh, wow."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Definitely good," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

"So should I go for more solo jobs?" she asked, turning to tuck herself against his body. She gave him a silly grin as she ran her hand along the planes of his chest.

Pulling her fully on top of him, Arthur mock growled at her. "Don't you dare."

Ariadne leaned down to kiss his lips. "Okay, then. You're stuck with me."

"Good," Arthur replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

It was fantastic to have her back home where she belonged.

The End


End file.
